


Seducing a Witch

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [18]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper, officially single -again-, just wants a nice quiet day baking some pies for the upcoming bake sell. Instead, she get's two FBI agents knocking on her door with a few too many questions about the screams from last night.</p><p>They really need to invest in a sound proof room if Paige is going to keep insisting on questioning demons in the house. Or maybe just sound proof the entire place, considering how often pesky evil seems to forget whose house that it.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean Winchester, however, are following the clues to an old Victorian manor that may or may not be haunted. Maybe cursed, depending on the things that have happened at the location over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing a Witch

Piper had believed that this time would be different. She believed that, just this once, that Leo would stay with them. She believed in the happily ever after that she had been shown, and that Phoebe talked about. A day without demons. A day of normalcy. A future in which they didn’t have to worry of burying one another before their time.

 

It had been a lie. A vision given to Phoebe to have her decide, once more, to save the greater good. A vision to have them unite and to put their own, personal, dreams on hold.

 

The demons united faster than anyone could have predicted. The attacks started in earnest. Every day there was another attack. Every day, a strong and stronger demon kept attacking.

 

A good thing for Phoebe and Paige, but bad for Piper, they usually attacked the Manor first. Piper was able to take care of most, and Wyatt was able to protect Chris while mommy fought off the bad men. Their system worked, but it also made Leo more and more obsessed with coming up with ways to protect his family.

 

He finally decided on a course, and that course was to become a white lighter. He accepted his wings back when they were offered. He left them for duty.

 

Piper couldn’t let herself be hurt like that again.

 

She helped plan the wedding for Phoebe and Coop. She worked with Paige on coming up with different types of repelling spells. They didn’t work completely, but the modifications on the alarm system were coming along well.

 

Paige was pregnant again, and with all of the joys of that. Phoebe was also in the same boat. Piper tried not to think too much into it. She tried not to think of that little girl that she would never get to meet. Leo was her soul mate, but he had chosen to return. She couldn’t accept him back. Not anymore. She was tired of fighting for someone who didn’t want to be there.

 

She had her two boys, and that would have to be enough.

 

 

 

 

The club didn’t need to be opened for a few hours, the two boys were in school. She had wanted to spend the day with her sisters, but their hours were in the day. They were working, Billy was babysitting, and Piper was left to her own devices.

 

A time to cook, and that is what she focused on. She decided on an apple pie, and even had it in, when the doorbell rang.

 

Through the dining room and into the foyer, to open the door to see two very tall, very good looking men wearing suits. “Hello, ma’am.” The taller one was the one to speak, and Piper hoped that her mouth was actually shut. “We’re here about the screams last night?”

 

Last night? What…? Oh, the warlock. She had told Paige that torturing the creature at that time had been a bad idea. They hadn’t gotten around to sound proofing a room yet. “Sorry. Who are you two, again?”

 

“I’m Agent Young and he’s Agent Rudd.” The shorter, bow-legged one finally spoke up, and both of them flashed FBI badges at her. Fake. Before quickly putting them away.

 

Her smile was one of her extremely fake ones. Hopefully they weren’t anything she couldn’t handle. Phoebe and Paige were at work, and so she was on her own. “Like AC/DC?” She opened the door wider to let the both of them in. Protecting the magical community was best, and hopefully Paige would hear her if she yelled.

 

The shorter one looked a bit nervous when she asked that, but the both of them followed her on in. “No.” The taller one answered, “Just a coincidence, ma’am.”

 

“Piper.” Piper told the two of them as the bell dinged on her time. “If you’ll excuse me? I have a pie in the oven.” She had decided to bake a couple for the bake sale. Just something to keep her busy on her not busy and non-vanquishing day. She left them, but could hear a few of their words. The walls were thin in the manor.

 

“Sam? Did you hear that? She has pie.” The shorter one sounded like he really wanted some pie. If he wasn’t here to kill her, she might even give him a piece.

 

“Dean…We’re here about the screams, remember?” The taller one, Sam, spoke up, just loud enough for her to hear from the kitchen.

 

A crashing noise from behind her had her quickly drop the pie on the table. “What in the world?” She ran into the room to watch a demon shimmer in and the two men pull out guns on them. One was starting to speak Latin when she flung out a hand to freeze the demon. “What are you two doing?”

 

The two men were frozen. She kept forgetting about that. The demon she had frozen appeared to be run of the mill, but the two humans? Yeah, no.  She unfroze each of their heads, careful of her powers being both offensive and defensive. She proceeded to re-asking her question, “What are you two doing? And…what are you? Demons? Warlocks? Please don’t be warlocks. I’ve already had one warlock boyfriend to last me.”

 

“Hunters.” The taller one answered, he looked like he was trying to move his limbs but couldn’t.

 

He wasn’t alone, the shorter one also looked to be struggling. “What did you do to us, bitch?”

 

“Witch.” Piper corrected, “A good witch. One of the best. I’m a Charmed One.” Normally people knew what that meant, and just let things be. “Hunters? Witch hunters?” Great, she really didn’t want to deal with that right now. Truthfully, she didn’t really know _what_ to do with them if they were. The last one they had ran across, Phoebe and Cole had dealt with it then.

 

The shorter one finally stopped struggling, but it was the yelling from the taller that had her turn around and wave a hand to blow up the demon that had been able to come out of her freeze. Distracted by the appearance of three more demons had her drop her freeze on the two men and to duck as fire went over her head and broke the clock.

 

“Seriously!? We just had that fixed!” Piper snapped out even as she stood back up and blew two of them up. One of them men had taken out a knife and she couldn’t help the unconscious wince when the shorter stabbed the demon and it burned.

 

“Son of a!!!” The shorter one yelled even as he patted the flames out that had appeared on his suit jacket. “What was that?”

 

This day had been longer than she had wanted…she couldn’t wait to get back to work. “Never deal with a demon before?”

 

The shorter man, Dean, kept on sputtering, but the taller one, Sam, answered her question. “Not like those. Ours need meat suits.”

 

Okay, very weird men, and her pie was getting cold. “Possessor demons?” Black orbs in the corner of her eye had her turn in time to blow up another. “Okay, this is getting ridiculous. This is worse than when the Source was trying to kill us.”

 

“Source?” Sam asked the question, and Piper sighed.

 

She really needed to check on her other pie. “Look. Come into the kitchen. I have to finish baking these pies for Saturday. I’ll tell you all about the Source of Evil, Avatars, ghosts, whatever, in there. Deal? You also have to tell me what you were chanting earlier.”

 

“Pie?” The spiked Dean’s attention and he followed behind.

 

“Yes, pie.” He was looking at her similar to how Wyatt and Chris did whenever she made sweets. “Yes, you can have some.” It was kind of sweet, watching a grown man act like a child over sweets.

 

Bright lights announced the presence of one of the many people they knew that happened to be of white-lighter blood. “Mommy?” Wyatt had orbed in with Chris at his side. Sam and Dean had pulled out guns, but put them back up at a glare from Piper.

 

Piper bent down to their height. “Wyatt? What did mommy tell you about orbing from the school?”

 

“Wyatt didn’t do it!” Chris yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

“They have no right to hurt Chris!” Wyatt equally joined his brother in loudness, and Piper could feel her head ache come back. “If they hurt Chris again…I’m gonna…I’m gonna hurt them!”

 

“Wyatt, please, calm down.” Piper hoped that the looks she was sending the two men in the room will keep them out of it.

 

No such luck. Dean put his pie to the side and was down at the height of Wyatt. “Hey, little buddy. What happened?”

 

Before Wyatt had a chance to respond, orbs gave the pre-warning of yet another visitor. “Piper! Can you explain to me why my son got into a fight today?”

 

Dean was surprised at the blue shield that appeared over Wyatt, Chris, and himself. Sam had pulled a gun on the angry man, but the man didn’t seem to be bothered by the weapon pointed at his head. He did seem a bit concerned when Piper lifted her hand, however.

 

“My son orbed home to me with his brother in tow.” Piper stood so that she was between the angry man and the two boys. “You care to explain _that,_ Leo?” Dean was slightly shocked when the two boys got closer to him.

 

Leo seemed to just be getting even angrier. “He was running from his punishment. He should NOT have turned his teacher into a snake, nor should he have punched the other student in the face.”

 

Chris, the younger, brunette boy, muttered next to Dean’s ear. “I punched the student in the face. No one calls my brother a dweeb.”

 

Wyatt gave his brother’s shoulders a squeeze. “And nobody calls my little brother stupid and gets away with it.”

 

The two boys reminded him of his own childhood, and his own little brother standing guard. “Hey, buddy, mind letting me out of this thing?” The too solemn eyes that looked at his own, made Dean want to cry a bit. The eldest boy was looking at him as though measuring his threat. “I’m going to help your mom with, uh, Leo? Your dad?”

 

“Mom deserves better.” Chris glared at the man who was yelling at his mother. “He left us, again. I hope he stays away this time.”

 

Wyatt’s lips pursed together, but didn’t argue with his brother. “Yeah. Just make him stop, please. Mom blew out a wall last time.”

 

The blue shield disappeared in time for Dean to hear Piper’s words, “Leave, Leo. Now. You’re good at that.”

 

“Piper, you know it’s not like that.” Leo reached out as though to take her hands in his, but she pulled back. “Please. Wyatt needs to learn…”

 

“That protecting family is important.” Piper kept her hands at the ready, and Dean moved so that he was standing behind the woman. “Wyatt probably has his reasons. The same with Chris. Instead of jumping to conclusions, you should actually listen to their side of the story.”

 

“There is no reason for attacking a teacher or a student.” Leo’s voice was annoying, and Dean guessed it was to Piper as well as for him.

 

“Depends.” Surprisingly, it was Sam joining the unfolding family drama. “Sometimes you have to fight against authority to do the right thing.”

 

“No, that’s not…” It seemed as though Leo had just noticed that there were strangers in the kitchen. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m the boyfriend.” Dean caught himself saying, and knew he was going to regret it. “That’s my brother. I’m Dean and he’s Sam.” This is what he gets for wanting to be a white knight. He felt two hands reach for his, and went ahead and grabbed them. “I think Piper told you to leave.” Sam cocked the gun, threateningly, and Piper raised one of her hands at an angle.

 

“Go, Leo.” Piper’s request this time was more of an order. “I will deal with Wyatt and Chris. You go back to your Elders.” He looked ready to argue, but the way his boys were glaring at him, seemed to make up his mind for him.

 

Leo left, and Piper let out a sigh she didn’t even know she was holding. “Thanks.” She told both Dean and Sam. She bent down and pulled her sons in front of her. “Now. Mind telling me what happened?”

 

“Ms. Jacks called Chris stupid.”

 

“Alan pushed Wyatt and called him a dweeb.”

 

She sighed, and pulled both boys close to her. “Wyatt, you don’t turn people into snakes, even if they deserve it, okay? You come and get mommy, and mommy will turn them into rats for a while. Deal?” Both boys nodded, barely controlled smiles on their faces. “But on the second matter…Wyatt, you can’t punch people just because they called you a name.”

 

“I did that.” Chris muttered, even as Wyatt glared at him and told him to shut up. “No one messes with my big brother.”

 

Wyatt’s glare turned to a bit of a proud smile, and Dean was right with the kid. He looked up at his own little brother with a similar smile. “Still, you don’t get into fights. Okay? You tell an adult.”

 

“But the adult was Ms. Jacks. She laughed and called me stupid. She said cause Wyatt was the Twice-Blessed, he could take care of himself.” Chris’s look was one of pure anger and hatred, a look that Dean never wanted to see on a kid.

 

Piper pulled her boys close to her, and her eyes locked with Dean’s. “I’ll deal with Ms. Jacks. You did good protecting your brother, Chris. Just because we have more abilities than other people, it doesn’t mean we aren’t human.” The two boys pulled back and she ruffled their hair. “Go on and do your homework. We’ll change Ms. Jacks back to normal tomorrow, deal?”

 

“Deal!” The two boys ran off, and she got back to her feet.

 

She looked between the two men still in her kitchen, and the cooling pie on the stove. She had been trying to get a bit of baking in, but may have found something else. “Thanks, for that. Leo is…Leo.”

 

Dean smiled at her, seeing a possible future in which his mother had been there instead of their father. “No problem. Mind helping us with a hunt?”

 

Dean grabbed ahold of his pie and started eating on it. Sam joined at the table. The three of them discussed the clues that Sam had found. After a while, Piper mentioned something about a book and left the kitchen to the two men.

 

Sam’s knowing smile was very annoying. “You like her, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about expanding this, and even tried to do so. However...I think the other idea I had would be better if I planned it out and gave it an entirely different beginning. I like how this one ends.


End file.
